Valeur Interdite - Probabilités et loi binomiale
by Ygrec
Summary: Les maths avaient des lois rassurantes, parfois : car en fin de compte la vie n'était qu'une succession de probabilités, d'expériences aléatoires et détachées. Succès ou échec, 50-50, il n'y avait aucune raison que leur idylle se brise. C'est le cœur léger qu'il avait décidé de vivre pleinement sa vie, et d'aimer, comme si chaque jour était le dernier. KdFd, sequel VI, rating M


Yo yo yo !

Je m'excuse d'abord d'être partie en vacances sans prévenir, et je remercie les personnes qui se sont fait du souci pour moi ! Je reviens donc toute en pleine forme pour vous servir la séquelle de Valeur Interdite ! Finalement je préfère le faire avant de commencer à publier Inazuma Eleven Legend, comme ça vous avez un bon concentré de kdfd avant la rentrée et surtout, je clos l'ambiance VI !

Cette séquelle est un OS, je précise avant que vous commenciez à lire mes motivations ;  
VI m'a fait du mal, franchement. Vous savez comment j'adore Kido et Fudo, et je vous assure que je ne prends pas du plaisir à les torturer ! (bon, juste un peu)... Du coup j'avais besoin de compenser la frustration d'avoir eu un pourcentage de 1% de bonheur pour 99% de souffrance dans ma fiction, avec une séquelle.

 **DONC, cette séquelle est un concentré chimique d'amour ! Je vous jure que ça m'a fait un bien fou, mais je ne veux pas que vous overdosiez xD**

 **Aussi, il y aura du lemon (bah ouais, union charnelle et spirituelle, tout l'amour du monde, c'était obligé), mais rien d'insurmontable (pour celles qui voient, le même genre que dans le dernier chapitre de VI, très épuré et poétisé).**

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tout ça !

* * *

《La loi binomiale, en théorie des probabilités et en statistique, représente le nombre-...》

《 Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce cours est très bien.》

Kido leva les yeux de sa fiche de cours, dubitatif. Il attrapa un croissant sur le plateau petit-déjeuner de son interlocuteur, retournant à ses soucis, calant sa tête à l'oreiller et Fudo leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

《Les élèves ont beaucoup de mal à appréhender ce chapitre en général. Et la plupart ont des examens la semaine prochaine, il y aura certainement des exercices de proba et on a pas commencé le chapitre. Ils paniquent.》expliqua le châtain en arrangeant ses feuilles.

《Toi aussi tu paniques.》fit remarquer l'autre, un croissant dans la bouche.《Allez, tu sais très bien que tu es capable de finir ce chapitre à temps.》

《Bien sûr que oui.》répondit fièrement le concerné.《C'est bien dans ce but que j'essaie de rendre cette... _foutue_ loi binomiale plus accessible.》

《Tes élèves sont vraiment des idiots.》

Fudo finit son croissant, silencieux.

《Pour une fois qu'on commence tard tous les deux... tu travailles pour ces imbéciles.》

《Je suis payé pour ça, tu sais ? C'est mon devoir.》

《Théoriquement, tu as un autre type de devoir, dit "conjugal", et celui-ci est plus important -et satisfaisant- que celui que tu as envers tes idiots d'élèves.》

Kido releva la tête de ses cours et avisa son compagnon par-dessus ses lunettes de vue. Le brun lui sourit d'un air joueur, s'amusant à plier les coins de ses pages.

Cela faisait trois ans environ qu'ils étaient ensemble. Fudo avait désormais vingt et un ans, et de jeune adulte fraichement démoulé du lycée, il s'était mué en jeune universitaire prodige, bientôt rendu en fin de licence, et déjà assistant dans le centre de recherche en astronomie de Tokyo. Tant d'étudiants auraient tué pour ce poste... et le seul le génie l'avait obtenu. Il jouait parfois au modeste, avouant qu'assistant, ce n'était pas si glorieux, mais Kido savait qu'il ne faisait cela que pour avoir son attention. Oui, ces années de vie commune lui avaient permis de découvrir un Fudo parfois incertain, parfois à la recherche d'affection.

Et lui, il tuerait pour que personne d'autre que lui n'ai ce privilège.

《Allo Alcyone, ici la Terre ?》fit le brun en secouant sa main devant son nez.

《Je dois partir dans exactement 30 minutes. Sachant que je dois prendre une douche et m'habiller, ça t'en laisse une dizaine.》déclara Kido en réponse à la remarque de l'étudiant un peu plus tôt.

Fudo sourit.

《On va faire vite alors.》

Kido accueillit donc sur lui le corps massif de son partenaire.

Fudo chercha ses lèvres, taquin, et les prit d'assauts, impatient. Kido se sentait vivre. Il laissa tomber ses papiers au pied du lit et roula dans les draps en soupirant de désir. Il n'avait décidément pas le souvenir d'avoir été plus heureux : ces trois années de sa vie avaient été les plus belles, sans aucun doute, et les sombres heures de son début avec Fudo étaient oubliées. Le châtain gémit, quémandant davantage que des caresses dont il ne se lassait jamais bien longtemps.

Avec le recul, il se disait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas pu le faire une nouvelle fois, retenir ce qu'il ressentait et attendre. Quand il voyait le bonheur dans lequel il nageait aujourd'hui, il se sentait trop faible pour résister une nouvelle fois.

Ils impulsaient, l'un contre l'autre, en quête de grandeur, en quête de délice, et Kido soupira, sentant la rage le prendre au corps. Il fit rouler son compagnon sur le côté, d'une douceur si violente que Fudo lâcha un gémissement lascif. Kido plongea dans son regard aux nuances de manque, de désir, et à cette couleur profonde, toujours la même, un amour immuable.

Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas toujours été facile. Ils avaient été lâchés dans une ville où ils ne connaissaient personne, à part Toru et Hana. Ils s'étaient disputé, à propos de retourner à Inazuma. Et étonnement, Fudo avait été celui qui avait le plus fait preuve d'incertitude à ce sujet. Pour le professeur, tout était parfaitement clair : il y avait une université de science à Tokyo, et pas à Inazuma. Il y avait le frère de Fudo à Tokyo, et son père malade à Inazuma. La question ne se posait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Mais le brun ne faisait pas une croix sur son paternel, et avait un moment voulu rentrer _chez eux._ Kido avait tenu bon, le plus jeune s'était rageusement replié dans la chambre commune, lui interdisant d'y mettre les pieds.

A trois heures du matin, Kido n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'endormir, sur le canapé, trop rongé par la culpabilité, et ce sentiment étrange qui l'assaillait depuis maintenant trois ans ; le manque de lui. Il était entré dans leur chambre, plongée dans le noir, et avait rejoint son conjoint, discrètement. "Crétin..." avait soupiré le brun d'une voix où on décelait une nuance de sanglot. Kido l'avait seulement serré encore plus fort jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Il détestait leurs disputes.

Fudo s'entourait autour de son cou, délicieusement, le priant d'un souffle d'aller plus loin, plus vite. Il s'accrochait à sa nuque avec l'espoir fervent d'un amoureux éperdu, et Kido capturé tous les nuages du monde pour avoir ce droit au bonheur jusqu'à la fin des temps. La chaleur de leur intimité était à la fois enivrante et insupportable, cette force rugissante dans leurs entrailles les poussait à vouloir, toujours, à la fois que ça dure éternellement et que ça s'achève au plus vite.

Voilà, l'amour avec Fudo ne lui donnait jamais l'impression que quelque chose de magique et de délicieux s'achevait. Ça ne sonnait pour lui que comme un achèvement de bonheur et d'intensité, un sursaut de ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans l'Univers, qui ne demandait qu'à être provoqué de nouveau.

Le cadet haleta quelque chose, comme quoi il n'en pouvait plus. Kido plongea ses lèvres dans son cou offert et décida d'accueillir cette sensation de puissance et de plaisir les bras ouverts. Un dernier mouvement de bassin, plus ample, un frisson comme un choc électrique parcourut son échine et il lâcha un gémissement rauque de certitude. La chaleur de ce que l'Univers avait créé de meilleur se répandit dans son corps, et un sentiment d'euphorie inébranlable l'envahit. Il se sentait comme un soleil : brillant, brûlant, brisé de plaisir, et refait d'un amour sans équivoque.

Son rire préféré parvint à ses oreilles. C'était le rire de Fudo après l'amour.

Un rire comme on en entend jamais. Un rire qui sonne comme un sanglot de joie, un rire de profonde satisfaction, et en même temps, plein de mélancolie.

Un rire qui semblait lui dire ; tu es mon rêve le plus insensé et ma plus belle réalité.

《Je t'aime.》souffla Kido, cueillant du bout des lèvres une larme de plaisir au coin de ses cils bruns.

《Reste encore un peu... Juste un peu...》murmura Fudo, suspendu à ses épaules.

Sa voix tremblait. Kido sourit, amusé, caressa la joue de son compagnon, leurs torses unis dans le nacre de leurs sentiments, leurs corps somptueusement imbriqués comme les pièces d'une œuvre d'art ultime. Rien ne pouvait valoir ce plaisir, leurs êtres entremêlés dans les graines de leur amour, leurs âmes inhérentes, leurs lèvres inséparables.

《Je t'aime... je t'aime...》répéta doucement le châtain, son cœur au bord du gouffre depuis maintenant trois ans.

《Je t'aime aussi, reste avec moi...》soupira une fois encore l'étudiant, de cette voix qui semblait craquer sous l'amour et les pleurs de joie.

* * *

《La loi binomiale, en théorie des probabilités et en statistique, représente le nombre obtenu de succès dans une série d'expériences indépendantes, aléatoires, et identiques.》

Les élèves prenaient des notes, concentrés. Kido commença à tracer au tableau l'arbre pondéré de l'exemple, bercé par le grattement des stylos à bille sur le papier. Il faisait assez beau, aujourd'hui, Fudo allait être content : l'étudiant ronchonnait les jours nuageux, parce que ces jours-là, on ne pouvait pas voir le ciel, et donc il devait faire une croix sur son jouet préféré, le télescope. Le télescope du centre était une machine de guerre, de la qualité, même si les meilleurs centres d'observation dans le monde se trouvaient dans les déserts africains ou les plateaux péruviens.

Fudo avait une grosse journée, qu'il avait dit. Des trucs à trouver par-ci par-là pour Hiroto-san, son supérieur au centre.

Ceci dit, Fudo avait réquisitionné la voiture. Il avait eu son permis quelques temps plus tôt et depuis, il adorait ça. Il disait en plaisantant qu'un de ces jours, ils revendraient cette "vieille boîte de conserve" -qui soit dit en passant roulait très bien pour une citadine- et investiraient dans "une vraie caisse". Kido lui avait expressément fait remarquer le coût excessif de ces "vraies caisses", et Fudo avait haussé les épaules. Ce n'était pas le vrai problème, en fait, c'est surtout qu'il s'y était attaché à cette voiture. Il était un peu matérialiste sur les bords.

《Sensei ?》

《Hm ?》

《Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...》

La jeune fille attendit qu'il achève l'arbre et qu'il la regarde pour poursuivre.

《La loi binomiale ne sert donc que pour les expériences à deux issus, puisqu'elle ne conçoit que succès et échec ?》

《Tu n'y es pas.》sourit gentiment l'homme.《Viens au tableau, Aoi, on va voir l'exemple du dé à six faces.》

La jeune fille se leva en rougissant légèrement, et un brouhaha ténu monta du fond de la salle. L'un félicitait railleusement Aoi, pour sa question, deux jeunes filles pouffèrent discrètement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, les autres discutaient plus ou moins discrètement.

《Est-ce qu'on peut travailler dans un silence relatif, s'il vous plait ?》demanda Kido en marquant une pause.

Comme la classe retrouvait un peu de calme, il se lança dans l'explication de l'exemple.

《...Donc on dispose d'un dé cubique dont les faces sont numérotées de un à six. Chaque lancé est indépendant. Si on obtient 1, on gagne, pour tous les autres, on perd. Aoi, sur cet arbre, le succès désigne..?》

《Hum... L'évènement "j'obtiens 1" ?》

《Exact, et donc, l'échec...》

《L'évènement inverse... donc "j'obtiens 2, 3, 4, 5 ou 6".》

《Très bien. Je te laisse noter les probabilités de chaque issue... Et j'en connais au fond qui feraient mieux d'écouter ce qui se passe devant.》

《Pardon, sensei !》lança Taiyo depuis sa place près du radiateur.

Kido hocha la tête. Taiyo était un rouquin joueur et plein d'enthousiasme. On le faisait difficilement rester en place, mais il ne perturbait pas le cours de manière intolérable. Il s'était attribué cette place près du radiateur, et il l'aimait bien.

En tant que prof principal, il avait eu à faire à l'administration Kido avait toujours eu du mal à supporter l'injustice. Amemiya Taiyo était un jeune atteint d'insuffisance cardiaque, ce qui lui valait des séjours réguliers à l'hôpital. Ses soins représentant une somme pour les parents, ils avaient demandé au lycée s'ils pouvaient payer la scolarité du garçon selon ses jours de présence. L'école avait refusé.

Kido avait compris depuis une certaine tornade brune qu'il ne fallait pas accepter l'injustice en baissant la tête, mais qu'il fallait essayer d'y remédier. Il avait combattu l'administration et la tête du lycée pour obtenir une réduction des charges scolaires pour le roux. Son combat de l'année sans doute. Et après une bataille acharnée et une pression du tonnerre sur les responsables du merdier, il avait obtenu gain de cause. Le lycée avait recalculé la facture, et le proviseur l'avait félicité de son tempérament de justicier, tout en lui demandant de ne pas trop en faire. Le vieil homme était à la tête de plusieurs établissements et n'avait eu vent de l'affaire qu'en dernier recours: c'est lui qui avait accepté.

Voilà encore une chose que Fudo lui avait appris : le droit de défendre les plus faibles, tout comme il était subvenu aux besoins de son père impotent quelques années plus tôt. Il s'agissait de le protéger.

Taiyo lui adressa un sourire éclatant et Kido avisa le tableau pour ne pas céder à un rire amusé.

《C'est ça, bien joué, Aoi. Je suppose que ça va sonner..》

《Dans une minute sensei.》

《Je vois qu'on est au taquet.》sourit-il.《Vous finissez cet exemple pour mercredi, et vous ferez les exercices de la fiche.》

《Sensei, les dernière-années ont passé les examens du diplôme non ?》lança une jeune fille, curieuse.《Vous savez s'ils s'en sont sortis ?》

《Ils ont globalement réussi il me semble.》

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe en troupe, très heureux d'entrer en week-end. Kido effaça le calmement tableau, alla tirer les rideaux, fit son cartable tranquillement ; il avait toujours aimé cette ambiance de classe, silencieuse, vide, poétiquement vide. Et pourtant, même lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne, les rires et les exclamations de générations de lycéens avant eux résonnaient entre les murs. Il espérait que Fudo n'avait pas oublié de venir le chercher, puisqu'il avait pris la voiture ce matin.

Il entendit des gloussements dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille sans vraiment le vouloir.

《Chht, il va nous entendre !》

《Hihihi, allez, vas-y !》

《Oui, vas-y maintenant, de quoi tu as peur comme ça ?》

《Arrêtez les filles, je plaisante pas... j'ai aucune chance..!》

《Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Allez, t'es une jolie fille, y a pas raison !》

Kido se demandait quel jeune homme ce soir aurait la chance de recevoir une déclaration lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Ah.

《Entrez,》lança-t-il calmement.

Aoi fut poussée dans la salle de classe par ses deux amies, qui pouffèrent en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle le resalua, s'excusa de le déranger, promit de ne pas être trop longue. Elle était rouge comme un coquelicot et semblait chercher toutes les excuses du monde pour ne pas faire ce pour quoi elle était venue.

《Tout va bien, Aoi ?》fit le châtain, compatissant.

《Oui... oui... enfin...》

Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha du bureau de son professeur, lui tendit une boîte de chocolat.

《Je... je vous respecte énormément, Sensei... Vous êtes un prof compatissant, compétent, et compréhensif, très pédagogue aussi, et vous... vous êtes vraiment... excusez-moi... 》

Kido baissa les yeux, embarrassé par les compliments, et hésitait à interrompre la jeune fille maintenant, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il avait horreur de ça. La fin d'année et la St Valentin, c'était les deux jours les plus éprouvants de l'année pour son humilité. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce que toutes ces jeunes filles lui trouvaient... il avait des lunettes, des dreadlocks, et était souvent assez sévère. Alors... il abandonnait. La dernière fois lors de la St Valentin, ses collègues avaient explosé de rire en constatant le nombre colossal de chocolats dans son casier. Anonyme pour la grande majorité. Ils en avaient ouvert plusieurs pour la salle des profs, et avaient décortiqué les lettres d'amour. Certaines étaient ahurissantes.

En rentrant, Fudo avait réagi de la même façon. Il l'avait surnommé le "leurre à chocolat" toute la soirée, et avait lu à voix haute les lettres, surtout les plus provocatrices et les plus détaillées. Kido avait halluciné, Fudo s'était tué de fous rires.

Le brun n'avait rien prévu pour la St Valentin. "Truc de fille" avait-il marmonné. Non, Fudo n'avait rien voulu faire le soir de la St Valentin : il avait préféré fêter White Day.

《Je vous aime vraiment, Sensei...》acheva la jeune fille.

Kido détestait vraiment ça. Ses amis et collègues le taquinaient avec ça, l'accusant de fausse modestie, mais il détestait _vraiment_ ça. Et pas tant parce qu'il n'aimait pas mettre de râteaux, surtout parce qu'en vrai, il était tombé amoureux d'un de ses élèves, trois ans plus tôt, et qu'il se sentait un peu coupable. Pourquoi Fudo et pas Aoi ? C'était injuste, quand on y pensait.

《Je suis flatté, Aoi, mais... je suis engagé.》sourit-il, compatissant

La jeune tenta de cacher sa déception et hocha la tête.

《Mais vous... vous n'êtes pas marié ?》fit-elle, curieuse.《Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas...》

《Non, je ne suis pas marié, mais très amoureux.》

《Elle en a de la chance.》plaisanta gentiment la jeune fille.

Elle se dandina un instant, gênée.

《Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une position délicate... Mes amies m'ont dit de me lancer, que je ne perdais rien... et puis, j'avais besoin de vous dire que vous êtes une personne formidable...》

《Ça me touche vraiment Aoi. J'espère que ça va aller pour toi.》

Ce genre d'amour était difficile, dans tous les sens, il en savait quelque chose.

《Oui, pas de problème pour moi !》rigola-t-elle.《Ce sera plus facile pour moi de passer à autre chose maintenant que je vous l'ai dit. Mais beaucoup de fille se font des idées, du fait que vous n'avez pas d'alliance.》

《Je m'en doute. Je penserai à y remédier.》fit le châtain en regardant sa main gauche.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, qui gardait la tête haute, souriante.

《Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et... beaucoup de bonheur donc.》déclara-t-elle pour prendre congé.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la salle de cours sans se presser. Kido espéra qu'elle n'en souffrirait pas trop. Il n'en valait franchement pas la peine. Il avisa la boîte de chocolat que la jeune étudiante avait laissé sur le bureau, et la rangea. Il finit de faire son sac et sortit, fermant la salle à clé.

Il rejoignit la sortie côté parking, se demandant si Fudo avait pensé à venir le chercher ; il sortit son portable, prêt à l'appeler et gueuler un coup s'il s'apercevait que le brun avait manqué à sa promesse tenue le matin même.

Il chercha sa voiture du regard et sourit discrètement en voyant le brun sortir d'un petit pick up qu'on aurait dit sorti d'un safari, couleur sable. Le brun lui fit un signe depuis le trottoir d'en face : Kido traversa la rue déserte et le rejoignit en soupirant.

《Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la voiture ?》

《Pas de stress, je m'en suis pas débarrassé, même si elle le mériterait.》rigola le concerné, comme s'il savait que ça allait lui tomber dessus.《Nan, je sais qu'elle a de la valeur sentimentale pour toi.》

《Je sais que tu sais, c'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai failli te voler dans les plumes. C'est quoi ce gros engin ?》

Le brun sourit, amusé. Avec assurance, il ouvrit la portière passager et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le professeur obéit, haussa un sourcil dubitatif tandis que le brun faisait le tour en sifflotant et se calait sur le siège conducteur.

《Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as volée ? Tu l'as gagné à un pari ?》voulut savoir l'homme.《Tu sembles bien satisfait pour n'avoir rien fait.》

《Mais d'où tu sors ça ?》rigola l'étudiant en ajustant le rétroviseur, se retournant avant de faire marche arrière pour sortir de sa place.

《Tu as le visage d'un délirant ou d'un cachotier.》

Fudo quitta la place comme un chef malgré la taille imposante du pick up et reprit la route en souriant. Kido était presque impressionné.

《C'est le deuxième.》avoua-t-il.

《C'est-à dire ?》

《J'ai une petite surprise pour toi.》

Kido sourit, perplexe, mais ne put réprimer une étincelle de bonheur dans sa poitrine, en avisant le sourire imperturbablement heureux et fier de son compagnon. Il vit Aoi et ses amies rentrant chez elles à pieds et se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit.

Il n'avait pas menti, il était complètement fou de Fudo Akio.

* * *

《Je commence à me poser des questions.》fit Kido en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ils roulaient sur un sentier boisé depuis plusieurs heures, et la musique ne le distrayait plus depuis quelques kilomètres. Le professeur avait décidé de regarder un peu par la fenêtre mais le paysage ne changeait plus, verdoyant, et il avait de plus en plus besoin de se lever de son siège. La route en terre battue et en roche était toute cabossée, et les pneus du 4x4 ne suffisaient pas à amortir les bosses : Kido se demandait si ça allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal au derrière ou si Fudo comptait s'arrêter un jour. Il ne reconnaissait même pas cet endroit !

《On y est presque.》fit le conducteur, confiant.

L'enseignant se détestait d'être aussi prévisiblement rassuré par le ton doux et rugueux de son compagnon. Parfois, il avait du mal à assumer tout l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait honteusement niais. Il ruminait les fois où il se rapprochait inconsciemment de Fudo devant un film d'horreur, ou les fois où il lui demandait avec embarras de venir se coucher en même temps que lui parce que le lit lui semblait trop vide. Surtout que le brun ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui. Toujours très gentiment, mais l'étudiant ne résistait pas à une occasion de lui mettre sous le nez combien il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Kido détestait faire croire qu'il était dépendant, faible. Ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Et puis, Fudo avait beau le taquiner, il ne refusait jamais de le prendre dans ses bras devant un thriller psychologique intense, ou d'éteindre la télé en plein milieu d'un épisode de Doctor House pour le rejoindre dans le lit conjugal, ou encore d'aller revoir ses cours dans la cuisine pendant qu'il faisait à manger pour lui tenir compagnie.

Et puis l'universitaire n'était pas en reste sur le plan affectif.

Il jouait son mâle avec lui dès qu'il faisait preuve d'un petit coup de sentimentalité, mais il lui arrivait de faire bien pire ! Par exemple, lui demander candidement de prendre sa douche avec lui le matin, lui apporter un petit déjeuner au lit, lui faire une tisane lorsqu'il finissait de corriger les copies tard et veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se coucher, remonter la couverture sur lui et l'embrasser sur le front tôt le matin avant d'aller à l'université, et que lui commençait plus tard.

C'était, c'était... vraiment adorable quand il y pensait.

Trois ans plus tôt, il n'aurait pas imaginé vivre ça avec lui. Un insolent jeune homme, défiant, arrogant... (Au moins en cela il n'avait pas changé.)

《Ah, on y est.》déclara le brun.《Regarde, y a déjà du monde au stand de nourriture.》

《Qu'est-ce que c'est, une fête foraine ?》

《Nope.》

Il se gara non sans un petit sourire fier qui fit craquer Kido. Enfin, façon de parler.

《Tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ?》lança-t-il, faussement irrité.

《Encore un peu de patience.》rigola le brun, pas du tout impressionné par ce faux air d'agacement.

Il posa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres et sortit du pick-up. Kido lâcha un soupir fatigué et sortit à son tour : le brun refermait le coffre et le rejoignait avec des vêtements.

《Tiens, j'ai pris ça avant de partir. Tu seras plus à l'aise qu'en costume.》

Kido récupéra un t-shirt qu'il mettait habituellement pour faire du sport ou pour paresser à la maison, et un pantacourt qui devait appartenir à son comparse. Fudo déposa une paire de tennis à ses pieds et le prévint qu'il allait leur acheter de quoi dîner. Le professeur hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur le siège passager, la portière ouverte. Personne ne regardait dans le coin, tous trop occupés à flâner autour du chalet en bois qui servait à la restauration, il retira donc ses chaussures, son pantalon, enfila le pantacourt, défit sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise d'un geste expert. Il voyait Fudo qui avait réussi à doubler et qui arrivait au guichet pour commander.

Il retira tranquillement sa chemise, ignorant les gloussements de deux minettes prêt d'un autre pick up un peu plus loin, qui semblaient avoir vu son torse sculpté.

Il soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes ?

Il sauta dans ses tennis et ferma la portière, s'étira pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et le dos. Pourvu que la prochaine surprise de Fudo se trouve à moins de 100 kilomètres de chez eux. Il avisa le ciel en se cabrant pour faire craquer son dos : il commençait à faire nuit.

《J'ai tout.》lança le brun en s'approchant avec deux sacs en papier dans les mains.

Il sourit en voyant son homme habillé décontracté, et toisa les deux jeunes femmes qui leur faisaient signe. Elles s'attendaient sans doute à tomber sur deux potes et comptaient faire leur numéro de saison des amours. Le châtain savait pourquoi son partenaire souriait avec satisfaction à cet instant.

Fudo caressa son menton avec son pouce approchant son visage du sien. L'enseignant sentit son souffle amusé sur son visage et laissa ses mains entourer son cou féroce, s'emmêler dans ses cheveux bruns. Il sentit le brun lui saisir les hanches, et accentua par fierté sa grippe autour de ses épaules. Il attaqua ses lèvres tel un conquérant, décidé à ne pas laisser le plus jeune prendre l'avantage. Un grognement impatient lui échappa alors que l'autre restait moqueusement passif, comme pour refuser son autorité. Mauvaise décision. Il laissa son pouce remonter le long de la nuque du brun, dans une caresse appuyée, subtile, et engloutit avec satisfaction son gémissement plaintif : la nuque, c'était l'un des points sensibles de Fudo. Le secret était de le masser à la base de son cou et de remonter lentement, et il s'ouvrait comme une fleur au printemps.

Ils séparèrent leurs bouches, Kido réprimant son sentiment de déception : il aurait bien voulu encore un tout petit peu plus. Leurs corps encore entrelacés se berçaient mutuellement, alors que leurs lèvres achevaient le duel en de petit soubresauts de bataille, des baisers volés tendrement, et comme clairon de la victoire, un sourire de bonheur.

Kido en avait oublié les deux jeunes séductrices lorsqu'il entendit un petit pouffement ; elles avaient, semblait-il, adoré. Il échangea un coup d'oeil perplexe avec son partenaire. Décidément, ils ne comprenaient rien aux filles tous les deux.

《On pourrait prendre la voiture jusqu'à un coin un peu paumé et continuer à se peloter, hm ?》murmura tendrement le châtain en frottant son nez à celui de Fudo.

《Ça tombe bien, je comptais me mettre un peu en retrait.》

Il sourit et ouvrit la portière arrière pour poser les achats.

《Allez monte ! Une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre notre place et tu auras ta surprise.》

Fudo ne mentait pas : un videur à qui il avait filé deux billets à poinçonner et dix minutes plus tard, et ils garaient la voiture sur une bute de terre qui surplombait une petit combe sablonneuse, dans laquelle d'autres voitures se garaient, massées. Kido se redressa du siège et avisa l'immense toile blanche suspendue en contre-bas. Voilà donc sa surprise.

《Un drive in ?》lança-t-il.

《Ouep.》répondit fièrement le concerné.

《C'est le plus vieux rencard du monde ça.》se moqua gentiment le professeur.《Très retro.》

《Ça ne te plait pas ? Je pensais que tu avais l'âme romantique...》rétorqua le plus jeune avec son petit sourire narquois.

Kido lâcha un soupir amusé.

《C'est une bonne idée. J'avais justement envie d'une petite soirée en amoureux.》

《Heureusement que j'ai pris les devants alors, sinon on se serait encore retrouvé dans un resto chic et branché et on serait encore partis avant le dessert à cause des regards inquisiteurs sur nous》railla le brun.《Une soirée en amoureux, c'est toi, moi, et personne d'autre.》

Fudo lui adressa un petit regard joueur : il adorait les boutades, c'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux. Il se redressa, s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture mais se stoppa finalement.

《Plus sérieusement,》et en disant cela, il plongeait ses yeux pures dans les siens,《je voulais vraiment te faire plaisir, et passer une bonne soirée. Si ça te plaît pas, on peut rentrer et faire ce que tu veux d'autre.》

《Mais ne dis pas de bêtise en plus. Tu veux que je te l'écrive et que je signe par-dessus ?》se moqua l'aîné.

Fudo sourit, rassuré, et le châtain se retint de l'embrasser à cet instant, avec la volonté herculéenne de vouloir profiter de la vue de ce visage jusqu'au dernier moment. Le brun reprit, avec hésitation :

《J'ai eu cette idée... Pour notre anniversaire. Dans une semaine jour pour jour ça fera trois ans que je vis cette existence onirique, trois ans d'un bonheur si intense que j'ai peur, réellement, que ce soit une sorte de rêve, et que quelque chose tourne mal. Je suis habitué à ce que les choses tournent mal dans ma vie, alors... j'ai légitimement peur. Et puis... je m'en veux d'avoir des idées morbides alors que ma vie est parfaite aujourd'hui, je m'en veux de craindre demain alors que chaque instant de mon existence, surtout ceux passés avec toi, me rappelle que je nage dans le plus grand bonheur du monde. Cette soirée compte beaucoup pour moi, et si on la fête aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je voulais te faire une surprise, et que si je l'avais fait la semaine prochaine, tu aurais deviné.》

Un court silence prit place, et Kido cilla, encore un peu hébété par la tirade lyrique de son compagnon. Est-ce qu'il avait préparé ce discours ? Ça sonnait si délicieusement vrai, comme un chemin de mots en accès direct à son cœur. Fudo était si réservé parfois sur ses sentiments, et il était difficile, même pour Kido Yuuto, de savoir ce qu'il cachait lorsqu'il avait décidé de le cacher. Le voir s'ouvrir à lui de cette façon...

《Yuuto ? Réponds, dis-moi pas que c'était flippant, ou ridicule...》marmonna le cadet, mal à l'aise, le rouge aux joues.

《Tu...》

Non, il ne trouvait même pas les mots. Était-ce possible d'être aussi heureux que ça ? Fudo avait raison d'avoir peur : l'univers était un sadique maladif. Trop de bonheur ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose après tout ; ou bien le destin essayait de se faire pardonner pour les crasses qu'ils avaient déjà subies tous les deux ou bien il leur réservait une fin terrible.

Mais les maths avaient des lois rassurantes, parfois : car en fin de compte la vie n'était qu'une succession de probabilités, d'expériences aléatoires et détachées. Succès ou échec, 50-50, il n'y avait aucune raison que leur idylle se brise. L'homme sourit.

《Tu es l'homme de ma vie je crois.》murmura-t-il.

Et sur ce coup-là, il se sentit ridicule, lui aussi. Il déglutit, posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

《Il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il y a entre nous. Il faut assumer... On est des entités inséparables, tous les deux. On est ce que l'univers a fait de plus inhérent.》

Fudo se mordilla la lèvre, saisit doucement sa joue.

《Je suppose que c'était pas flippant alors.》

Il pencha sa tête, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un rire grave. En bas, le vidéoprojecteur avait commencé son travail de nuit. La nuit tombait sur la combe et le promontoire des deux hommes, et seule la lumière de l'écran de cinéma daignait souligner les silhouettes métalliques des voitures.

La lune somnolait paisiblement, semblant accorder aux deux amants toute la quiétude du monde. L'amour cette nuit avait l'air de pleuvoir du ciel.

* * *

Un silence étranger réveilla le châtain. Il se redressa de son siège en se frottant les yeux. En bas les organisateurs commençaient à démonter la toile et le camion de la régis ronronnait grassement.

《Akio...?》

Il sortit, les membres engourdis, posant sur son siège la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé pour regarder le film. Fudo avait même prévu cela, des couvertures et des coussins pour se mettre à l'aise dans le pick-up. Le professeur fit le tour de la voiture, inquiet.

《Akio !》

Il déglutit, et entendit le bruissement des broussailles derrière le véhicule.

《Shui là. J'étais allé jeter les barquettes de la salade césar et j'avais besoin de pisser aussi.》

《Préviens-moi la prochaine fois.》soupira le châtain, soulagé.

《Tu dormais, je voulais pas te réveiller moi.》

Kido s'étira. Fudo posa sa lampe torche sur le toit de la voiture pour s'approcher du coffre, l'ouvrit et en sortit un télescope monstrueux. L'enseignant le regarda le mettre sur son trépieds, intrigué ;

《Pourquoi il y a ce télescope de compétition dans le coffre de ton 4x4 de compétition ?》demanda-t-il.

《Ah oui, du coup je t'ai pas expliqué. Quand j'ai expliqué à Hiroto-san, tu sais, mon supérieur du centre, que je t'invitais au drive-in ce soir pour nos trois ans, il m'a dit que je ratais quelque chose, parce que les Pléiades allaient être sublimes ce soir. Les Pléiades c'est ce minuscule amas d'étoile que tu vois là, dans la constellation du Taureau. Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de voir au moins ça ensemble.》

《Alors tu as piqué ce pick-up et ce télescope ?》sourit le professeur de mathématiques, amusé.

Fudo rigola, et comme à chaque fois, Kido frissonna de plaisir. L'étudiant-futur-docteur-en-astrophysique se pencha sur son œillère et orienta subtilement le grand tube, ajustant les plus petit réglages avec peine.

《Yuuto, tu veux bien me filer la lampe de poche s'il te plait ?》

L'homme obéit et le plus jeune prit le manche de la lampe torche entre ses dents pour éclairer ses petites roues. Le châtain avisa le ciel nocturne, frémit. Il n'y connaissait rien, aux étoiles et aux constellations. Il se contentait de vivre l'astronomie à travers les propos de son passionné de futur doctorant. Et en vérité, il comprenait que ça puisse fasciner : un univers entier s'étendait au-delà de ce ciel. Plus encore qu'un monde, une infinité inaccessible, mystérieuse et reine d'un silence sans fin.

《Eeeet voilà.》déclara l'étudiant.《Viens voir.》

Il obéit, s'approchant de son compagnon, et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il devait voir. Il retint une exclamation surprise.

《C'est...》

C'était bleu. D'un bleu cosmique, comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Cette lumière était d'une violence et d'une franchise extrême, il sentait l'irradiation de l'étoile à travers le télescope, traverser des milliards d'années-lumière pour lui parvenir.

《Elle s'appelle Alcyone. Elle est belle pas vrai ? Cette couleur est dûe à sa température, dix fois supérieure à celle de notre Soleil. Les gaz de son atmosphère absorbent une partie du spectre lumineux, alors seul le bleu nous parvient...》expliqua calmement Fudo, d'un ton paisible.

《Elle te ressemble.》

Kido se redressa du télescope, sourit tendrement.

《Irradiante de lumière.》avoua-t-il.

《Tu te mets à la poésie ?》

L'air moqueur du jeune homme ne masquait pourtant pas son affection. Il posa sa main au coin du visage du professeur, et caressa à son tour sa joue offerte, un instant. Puis il se pencha de nouveau sur le télescope sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire. Kido se délecta de la sensation fantôme de ses doigts rugueux sur son visage, et avisa le ciel, pensif.

《Dis, tu connais les constellations ?》

《Bien sûr.》

《Montre-moi la constellation du Lion.》

Le brun se redressa de son joujou et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en avisant le ciel aux côtés de son compagnon. Il pointa la nuit du doigt.

《Là, tu la vois la Grande Ours ? Le Lion est un peu en dessous, à droite. Ces trois étoiles-là, c'est sa tête, celle juste en dessous, c'est Régulus, le cœur du Lion. C'est la plus brillante. En fait c'est un système d'étoile-triple. Pour faire simple, il y a trois étoiles en orbites les unes imbriquées dans les autres, qui...》

Le châtain avisa son partenaire, qui avait arrêté de parler, et s'immergea éperdument dans ses yeux pleins d'amour.

《Je veux pas t'emmerder avec tout ça tu sais, tu peux aller dormir dans la voiture, pendant que je conduis jusqu'à la maison.》fit affectueusement le brun, embarrassé.

《Mais ça m'intéresse.》répliqua juste le concerné avec un petit sourire.

L'étudiant lâcha un soupira amusé et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le guider vers le télescope. L'homme ferma un oeil en regardant dans l'œillère, et resta sans voix. Dans ce ciel noir d'encre, il y avait une boule de feu, incroyablement belle. On aurait dit une braise ardente, accrochée au ciel par un géant de légende.

《Je pense que tes yeux sont faits d'étoiles rouges, Yuuto.》murmura le brun à son oreille, en se penchant sur lui.

Le châtain cessa de regarder dans l'objet de mesure et avisa son compagnon, son visage de garnement posé dans le creux de son épaule, un sourire espiègle et sincère peint sur les lèvres.

《Tu me caches encore quelque chose ?》demanda-t-il, en souriant, méfiant.

《Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que... te voir utiliser ce télescope m'excite grave.》

Kido leva les yeux au ciel en sentant les mains de son partenaire se fourrer dans les poches avant de son short cargo. Ah, les jeunes. Alors qu'ils l'avaient fait le matin même !

《Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta libido.》

《Oui, c'est pour ça que je me frotte à toi en murmurant dans ton oreille.》répondit le brun de sa voix chantante, appuyant ses dires d'un mouvement contre son dos.《J'espérais que tu t'occuperais de ma libido toi aussi.》

《Tu verras quand tu auras mon âge, si c'est toujours aussi bon pour la forme.》soupira le concerné.

《Arrête de parler comme un vieux.》

Là-dessus, l'étudiant caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses à travers ses poches, titillant sa masculinité. Ses lèvres se hasardèrent sur la peau de sa clavicule, il le mordilla, et suçota dans ses épaules, comme pour se mettre en appétit. Le châtain soupira, sentant des frissons de désir escalader son échine et envahir son corps comme des impulsions électriques. Il saisit un des poignets du plus jeune, força sa main à quitter la poche pour la ramener sur son torse, et fit mine de s'abandonner à ses caresses avant de lui échapper. Il se rapprocha de la voiture sous le regard frustré et désireux de son partenaire, ouvrit la portière arrière en souriant.

《On sera mieux là-dedans tu ne crois pas ?》

L'homme aurait juré voir le plus jeune rougir avant qu'il ne s'approche de lui pour le pousser sur la banquette arrière. Il trouvait ça amusant, ce décalage toujours, entre ce que Fudo tentait de montrer de lui, et ce qu'on voyait en réalité. Le brun se montrait souvent sûr de lui en matière de sexe, mais rougissait à la moindre petite allusion de son aîné, et mourait d'embarras lorsque Kido se montrait indécent. Ça le faisait rire, et pour être tout à fait honnête, cette timidité inattendue faisait courir dans son système nerveux des bouffées d'excitation à n'en plus finir.

Le plus jeune l'avait allongé et plongeait dans son cou, le suçant et mordillant de délice. Kido passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, le remontant le long de son torse sillonné, l'obligeant à se redresser pour enlever totalement son haut. Le châtain en profita pour retirer son t-shirt, lui aussi, et frissonna au contact de la peau chaude de son compagnon contre la sienne. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation, celle de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, de sa bouche cartographiant sa clavicule, de ses muscles pressés contre les siens, de cette main incertaine qui pressait son téton.

Il sentit vite la seconde main du jeune homme défaire sa braguette à l'aveuglette et se glisser contre son boxer, massant la preuve de son désir de mouvements langoureux.

《Hnnhh..》laissa-t-il échapper, intentionnellement, sentant l'étudiant se raidir un peu plus d'excitation.

La sensation n'avait pas changé en trois ans. Fudo électrisait le moindre recoin de sa peau avec des caresses lentes, pleines d'une douceur enragée et d'une gentillesse furieuse. L'homme se cambra légèrement pour mieux se tenir tout contre le corps de son compagnon, lâchant un soupir de soulagement alors que la main un peu calleuse de son amant parcouraient la preuve matérielle de ce qu'il ressentait. Dieu qu'il aimait être touché par Fudo, le plus intimement possible...

《C'est moi au-dessus.》fit le brun dans un soupir rauque de désir.

Le professeur ne répondit pas, se redressa juste pour prendre ses lèvres de plein fouet. Leurs langues se nouèrent, affamée, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent dans cette douceur aux échos de violence qui signait tout simplement les mouvements de l'étudiant. Celui-ci profita du baiser pour lui baisser son pantalon et son boxer d'un coup, sans le retirer complètement puisque le châtain l'entourait de ses jambes pour l'en empêcher. Kido en profita pour le masser, lui arrachant des grognements de délice alors qu'il pressait les muscles de ses épaules contre ses doigts d'homme, et remontait le long de sa nuque pour lui arracher un frisson.

Fudo se pencha pour mordiller sa clavicule, et l'aîné l'imita, tâtant la peau ferme de son compagnon du bout de la canine.

Il entendit la ceinture du brun se défaire et sa braguette descendre, plongea ses mains dans sa crinière sombre pour s'y agripper, tandis que ses crocs insatiables titillaient la base de son cou. Le jeune homme saisit une lotion dans une des pochettes fixées sur les sièges avants et la déboucha avec les dents.

《Dépêche-toi...》murmura Kido, impatient.

L'étudiant ne répondit pas mais son corps entier se raidit d'excitation. Il saisit enfin la cuisse de son aîné pour lui faire lever la jambe et remonta sa grippe jusqu'à la base de son postérieur. Kido ferma les yeux et se tendit alors que son partenaire glissait en lui comme une extension de son propre corps. L'union, c'était magnifique parce que justement, ça concrétisait tout ce qu'ils formaient déjà : une seule et même entité. Leurs souffles accélérés se répondaient dans le silence érotique, Fudo soupirait, soulagé.

Kido se dit qu'ils auraient pu rester comme ça aussi longtemps que la Terre tournerait. Mais cette certitude ne tenait jamais plus loin que l'instant de la première impulsion. A ce moment, tout se jouait, c'était une naissance sublime entre eux, et ce plaisir devait être mené à terme.

Kido serra ses bras autour de sa nuque, ne pouvant retenir des soupirs de plaisir et quelques gémissements, qui mettaient le brun en fureur à chaque fois. Il s'acharnait contre lui, le faisait crier un peu plus fort sans qu'il ne puisse maîtriser sa voix, faisant trembler un peu plus son corps sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Puis il ralentissait un peu, plus par épuisement qu'autre chose, grognait de désir et de frustration, et dévorait sa clavicule, distraitement. Fudo finit par achever leur envol, et comme à chaque fois, Kido abandonna toute notion relative à l'esprit à ce moment. Seul le plaisir secouait son être, ses muscles se crispaient, impatients, son corps de tendait, nerveux. Son bassin était un lieu d'inconscience totale, seul un lieu de plaisir plus intense chaque seconde, plus fort à chaque caresse ferme, plus fort à chaque pulsion contre le centre de son corps.

Sa voix s'éleva sans qu'il s'en rende compte, grogna gravement dans l'oreille de son compagnon le plaisir ultime graduel, si proche, le ciel, les étoiles. Fudo, sa voix éperdue de plaisir, ses bras tremblants… Chaque à-coup le rapprochait de ce seuil tant désiré, l'engageant dans ce tourbillon sans retour qu'il aimait tant atteindre.

《Akio..!》

Ses muscles se contractèrent une dernière fois avant que son corps entier ne s'ébranle, terrassé par un océan de jouissance, plus violent qu'un orage, plus immense que tout ce qui pouvait être humain. Kido retrouva la vue progressivement, incapable de dire s'il avait fermé les yeux ou non, il referma la bouche pour déglutir, reprit conscience de son corps et de sa respiration rapide et fatiguée. Des soubresauts voluptueux coururent dans sa chair alors que son corps se laissait gagner par un sentiment de profonde satisfaction. Fudo reprenait son souffle au-dessus de lui, se laissant tomber contre son torse, s'emmêlant dans leur amour. Il calla sa tête brune contre son cou et Kido ne résista pas à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Rien n'avait changé, le garçon semblait toujours aussi vulnérable et consolable dans ses bras, calme et silencieux, alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaquer ses lèvres contre son crâne, respirant ses cheveux sauvages et son odeur musquée après une journée de travail. Le jeune homme se retira, et se redressa un moment pour retirer définitivement le short cargo du professeur. Celui-ci se laissa docilement faire, observa son compagnon sans bouger, paisible.

《Tu me ferais faire n'importe quoi...》souffla-t-il, amusé, désormais nu sur la banquette arrière de ce qui était probablement la voiture de fonction du supérieur de Fudo.《Regarde-moi...》

Un rire grave et doux lui répondit. Le plus jeune attrapait un rouleau de sopalin -il avait vraiment tout prévu !- et en déchirait un morceau pour s'essuyer. Il remonta son boxer et son jean, ferma sa braguette, et l'homme frissonna à ce son.

《Si tes élèves te voyaient...》se moqua gentiment l'étudiant.《Il faudrait encore changer de ville.》

Il se pencha tendrement sur lui, embrassa sa cuisse tout du long et happa son aine, paresseusement. Il déchira un nouveau morceau de serviette pour nettoyer son abdomen, dans une caresse adorable, pleine de douceur. Il acheva son geste par des baisers papillons sur son torse, dans son cou, sur sa joue et très vite contre ses lèvres.

《Je mourrais de honte》chuchota le châtain,《si mes élèves savaient ça de moi.》

《Et moi je les tuerais s'ils l'apprenaient...》

Kido passa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa du pouce, lentement, d'un mouvement fatigué. Le brun fermait ses beaux yeux bleus pour saisir le moindre instant de contact entre eux ; et Kido se dit qu'il était décidément tombé amoureux d'un superbe spécimen. Fudo, dans sa jeunesse violente et fragile, savait le toucher avec une infinité de douceur, le prendre avec une tendresse toute mâle et l'aimer comme on ne l'avait jamais fait.

《Repose-toi. Je vais nous conduire chez nous, soit tranquille.》grogna le brun contre sa bouche, sa voix grave vibrant dans les oreilles du plus âgé.

Kido hocha doucement la tête. L'étudiant étendit la couverture sur lui, dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir du véhicule, fermer la portière, et remonter à l'avant.

Kido voyait ses épaules toujours nues dépasser du siège lorsqu'il se retournait pour sortir de la place de parking improvisée. Il cilla, pensa soudain à ce que lui avait dit Aoi plus tôt. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux mi-clos.

《Épouse-moi...》murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'était engagé sur le sentier de forêt et lâcha seulement ce rire dont il avait le secret ;

《Ok, j'ai compris, tu veux un bijou la prochaine fois.》

Un court silence seulement maquillé par le ronronnement du moteur et les murmures de la forêt en plein bal nocturne prit place.

《Honnêtement... ça me surprend que tu me dises ça.》poursuivit le brun sans quitter la route des yeux.《Tu es toujours si terre à terre... et au Japon, on ne peut pas se marier. Moi aussi j'ai envie, tu sais, d'avoir un anneau à mon doigt pour me vanter de t'avoir.》

Fudo attendit en vain une réponse.

《Yuu ?》

Il baissa son rétroviseur pour aviser la mine endormie et paisible de son aîné. Un sourire attendris éprit ses lèvres alors qu'il replaçait correctement le rétroviseur et se recentrait sur la route.

《Ok, on le fera.》finit-il par céder, amusé, profitant du sommeil de son amant pour promettre.

Il était peut-être temps pour eux de braver les interdits, une fois encore.

* * *

Et voilà !

Je suis contente qu'ils aient enfin droit au bonheur, ils le méritaient (et c'est aussi un soulagement de relire cet OS pour moi après avoir lu Voilà les rêves, pas vrai Alice ? xD)

La prochaine fic reprendra les aventures de l'équipe nationale du japon dans des FFI version adulte ! Je vous promets suspens, matchs intenses et trame scénaristique avancée (ça nous changera de GO) ! Aussi, grande nouveauté par rapport à tous mes précédents écrits, Inazuma Eleven Legend ne se concentrera pas sur Fudo et Kido (quoi ?! oui oui, vous avez bien entendu !) mais bel et bien sur un maximum de personnages de l'équipe ! Attendez-vous à de l'intensité dramatique et émotionnelle ! :D

 **Voilà voilà :) Dîtes-moi dans les reviews ce que vous avez pensé de cette séquelle, et si vous voulez que je publie le premier chapitre de Inazuma Eleven Legend avant la rentrée (donc dans la journée, lundi ou mardi) ou au premier week-end ! (comme toujours, je me réserve le droit de véto ;)**

 **Bisous à tou(te)s et bonnes rentrée à vous ! ~**


End file.
